Studies will be performed to pursue the relationship between urokinase excretion and sympathetic nervous system activity. These will include infusion of specific vasoactive amines into normal volunteers and study of the effects of sympatholytic drugs in hypertensives. The role of urokinase in producing kinins will be pursued by measuring both substances under these various experimental procedures.